chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
April Petrelli
April Callie Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the third daughter of the younger versions of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli, and will be a younger triplet sister to Benjamin and Ceri. She will have the abilities of Imitative Technopathy, Precognition and Memory Projection. Appearance April will have bright blue eyes from her mother, and dark blonde hair which will curl naturally. Her hair will curl more loosely as an adult, and her skin tone will change from pale to quite tanned. However, her eyes will remain the same bright blue. Her taste in clothing and fashion will be similar to her sister's: simple loose dresses, unstyled hair and a little makeup. Abilities April's first ability will be Imitative Technopathy. This will enable her to manipulate all machines and technology, without any need for physical contact with it. She can get machines to do her bidding, or gain information for her. She can also mimic any form of technology she can think of. In addition to this, she could mimic a piece of electronic data, for example a computer file, and she can even turn herself into electricity. Her second ability will be Memory Projection, an ability similar to one of her father's. She will be able to show herself the memories of others, though it'll be a struggle if the person tries to fight against it. Physical contact will help in the process. She will also be able to project these memories to others to show them, or project her own memories to them. Her final ability will be Precognition. This will enable her to see the future in many ways; in fact, in as many ways as she can think of, since she gains the method she chooses. She can give herself instincts similar to her mother, or dreams similar to her great-grandmother. She can paint or draw the future, or experience visions. She chooses to never sculpt the future because she doesn't want to copy her triplet. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Brothers - Lewis, Benjamin and Elliott Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, Ceri, Rachelle, Leanna, Karina and Ana Petrelli History & Future April will be the youngest of 3 triplet siblings born in late 2038. Her older siblings Elena and Lewis will be 3 years and 18 months old at the time. Her father will have died several months before she is born, drawn into a vortex by Stuart Kings, and he will not even have been aware of Dani's pregnancy. However, April will manifest precognition when she is six months old, and she will then begin seeing him alive in future. When she is a year old the dreams will inspire her and her triplet siblings to save him. They will travel into the future and persuade an older form of their cousin Nathan to use replication and gravity manipulation to produce the exact same vortex which killed him, and draw their father's body out. Ceri will then manifest animation and revive him, before they return to their own time. April and her triplet siblings will then be 2 years old when Elliott is born, 6 years old when the oldest set of twins is born, and 8 years old when their youngest 2 sisters are born. Etymology April is a Latin name which means "open" and is also a month name, it could refer to how her precognition leaves her open to the future. Callie is a Greek name meaning "most beautiful". The surname Petrelli is also Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters